Crimson War
by Life Is Short
Summary: The disappearance of Renton and Eureka, along with the death of Colonel Dewey Novak, have led to a massive new war, encompassing the world and all of its inhabitants. However, is there more to the war than just a revolution?
1. A New War

Eureka 7- Crimson War

Act Prologue- A New War

-From the Desk of Former Lieutenant Dominic Sorel

Year 12005 has been a climatical year.

It is the year that the Earth Federation fell apart, and war tore the land up. It is the year that the military finally broke into two, on one side the Earth Revolutionary, and the other the Federation Defenders. It was the year that the world was divided. Because of the amount of the casualties on both sides of the combatants, it has been nicknamed the Crimson War.

Without Colonel Dewey Novak to keep the military and the populace in check and in the firm grip of the United Federation of Predgio Towers, and having only one of the sages alive and well, the oppressed people revolted, including 80 percent of the poverty stricken people and all the survivors of the various cities attacked by the antibody Coralian. The rest of the people stayed united under the Federation, either under fear of government response, or in lack of interest of the current matters (see section under "Populace Materially Affluent after Second Season of Love).

Our former enemies, the Gecko State, have interestingly survived all the war incidents generally unscratched. This could be the result of pure coincidence, or just the fact that they are now under the protection of the Earth Revolutionary. You would be interested to note that the current co-leader of the new revolution army is no other than former Captain Jurgens, who now is now Lieutenant General of the Revolution Army. I am proud to have worked under such a man.

On the side note, Bellforest has been hit heavily in the last week by bombings by the Earth Revolutionary. Under the persuasion of Holland Novak, they agreed to hold fire until certain civilians, including Renton Thurston's grandfather, Axel Thurston and three other children, were exacted out of the area. The situation is tense now in the area, and last reports indicate a 50 percent casualty rate of civilians and army personal in the area.

I hope that this report reaches you and your people, Vodarek High Priest Tiptree. Belated congratulations on your new accession as High Priest of your people, Madam Tiptree. I hope that your people can someday lead us into peace.

-Yours truly, Dominic Sorel

AN- This is the prologue to the actual story. The story will not start during the time Renton comes back with Eureka.


	2. Enter the Gecko

Eureka 7- Crimson War

Act 1- Enter the Gecko

-November 18th 12005

The city of Hollo was in flames. Crisscrossing fire from all directions smashed into buildings, cars, and human flesh. The cries of the dieing and the pitiful moans of the near dead filled the city.

Rescue Platoon pressed on.

Anti-tank missiles and F.D. (Federation Defenders) R.P.G's exploded all around the ruined city, most of the time missing. The few that connected with its intended targets only added to the thousands of deaths already attributed to the fray. A stray dog scurried past the deserted streets, hoping to escape. A startled sniper picks it off.

Rescue Platoon pushes on.

"Sir, estimated time of arrival on target?" whispered a female solider on her head mike.

The reply came. "Janice, just keep running and try to get to the target in one piece."

Another voice filled Janice's head. "Jack, don't be a jackass. We should be there in 5 minutes, Janice."

"Thank you Mike. Micah, do you have the critical medical kit?" asked Janice, anxious to get out of the burning city. There is only a certain amount of death a girl could withstand a day, and this day was getting close to the limit.

A worried voice answered her. "I got it ma'm. The medical team is right behind us, flanked and covered by Mark, Judice, and Tito."

A minute of silence filled the mike, offset by the running footsteps of the 7-man team and its convoy and the explosions going off in the metal surroundings. "God, look at the destruction," whispered a worried Micah. "It would be a miracle if we get out of this alive. In fact, the reason we're here is unclea- AHH!"

A huge explosion ruptured in front of the platoon, covering the desolate, destroyed block they were currently on with a bright, orange light. The injured platoon returned fire, and the soft cry of death out in the distance confirmed that they were attacked, and haven't triggered a mine trap.

"Casualties?' Barked Jack, trying to cover his worry for his already hurt platoon. Even though he had seen much worst, he still cared for his men and did not want to panic them.

"Micah and Mike are dead, and some of the medical personal are injured," Janice answered in a strong voice, betraying her heartbreak that another young life have been cut off, along with her good friend Mike.

A curt command cut her from her thoughts. "Okay men, we don't want to end up the same way. Move it, double time!" yelled Jack, already breaking into a dignified run to the target.

Five minutes of terror and bullet dodging later, they reached the target area. It was a small hospital, and was a sight for sore eyes. The building was spared from the damage most of the buildings around it suffered, excluding the few bullet holes in the facilities and the explosion holes surrounding the entrance to the hospital. There, a few militia and revolution soldiers took positions around the mangled gate, hoping to pick off intruders and protect the premises. The platoon quickly ran in, and after gaining admittance, went straight to the main office. Awaiting them was the target, an important member of the Gecko who was helping coordinate the defense of Hollo.

"Hello, my name is Hap… Wow, looks like you guys had to run through a couple of bombs to get here." The young man remarked, greeting them in a fashion that showed that he was definitely not military personal.

"Sir, we were able to break through enemy lines to get here. The medical staff is here and ready to administer aid to the injured here." Jack replied in a curt manner, a bit angry at Hap's joking matter. He had lost friends and comrades to those bombs.

Hap gave a nod to one of the assistants, who went to the medical team and escorted them to their stations. Turning his attention to his audience, he gave them a sad, tired smile. "Thank you for getting them here. We are doing are best to defend the place and care for the patients, but as you can see, we are outnumbered and understaffed. Two more Gecko-state LFOs will be arriving shortly to help us evacuate this hospital. We would appreciate if you can help defend this area until then."

"Certainly," replied Janice, now second-in-command of the platoon. "However, I would like to ask you why this battle is being fought here, out of all the possible locations. We were never given a reason when we were sent here."

Jack looked at her sternly, about to reprimand her for asking such an insubordinate question, when Hap stopped him, and turned to Janice. "The reason we are here is not actually disclosed. However, from what I hear, it is something about a mine underneath here. It is rumored that it used to supply the Federation with humanoid alien skeletons that were the base of the LFO's you see nowadays."

"So why are we retreating? Seems like this is an important location for the military." asked Mark, who was silent until now. Hap frowned. "We really don't have much of a choice. We are being bombed, and attacked by KLF everywhere. There are at least a thousand F.D. troops on the ground, mopping up resistance. Before we got here, there were less than a hundred militia defending the city. It's a miracle that we were able to resist for so long… Uh-oh, duck and cover your ears!"

A bright light filled the room, and the foundations shook as an explosion hit the building square on. Another followed, and screams of terror and pain echoed across the building.

Grabbing an AK 47, Hap yelled, "Looks like they are finally attacking this place. Oh well, bound to happen soon enough. Let's go!" Hap ran out of the room and hopped over the debris littering the damaged corridor. Rescue Platoon quickly followed in pursuit.

The yard in front of the building was a mess. Pieces of buildings and men lay scattered on the grounds, making a grotesque picture of red and gray. The remaining 10 or so defenders were ducking under piles of debris, returning fire when they dared. It was a hellish situation. 15 or so F.D. soldiers returned fire on the defenders, with a tank shooting shells in random piles of rubble, hoping to hit a few enemy soldiers. Hap quickly took cover in one of the pieces of ruins, while the platoon took different positions on the field. Hap gave a hand signal, and the platoon fired a barrage of fire all at once. The F.D. soldiers, not expecting the sudden reinforcements, were quickly hit with the huge amount of enemy fire. The bullets slew the attackers quickly, and the remaining men quickly signaled retreat, not wanting to share the same fate as their dead comrades.

The disheveled surviving defenders, expecting the worst, were quite surprised and grateful for the sudden save. The men quickly retreated to the platoon and Hap's position. "Great job guys. We would have been overwhelmed without your help," yelled out one of the soldiers.

"Don't start celebrating yet, guys." Hap counseled. "They will come back shortly, and with more men. For now, let's entrench."

Before anybody could left a finger, a loud rat-tat-tat sound exploded into their ears. 2 enemy KLF's appeared in front of the group and proceeded to shoot the living hell out of the men. Hap and the rest of the platoon threw themselves behind or into the piles of rubble around them. Most of the untrained militia soldiers were not as quick, and were mercilessly shot up by the high-caliber machine guns. They continued to lay waste to all the seeable enemies, and then started to shoot up the hospital randomly.

"Shit! The medical team and the patients!" Hap cried out. "They will be murdered. We got to do something!"

"What can we do!?!" screamed Janice, trying to hear herself above the machinegun clatter. "We'll be lucky to get out of this alive!"

Suddenly two high powered beams shot from the sky, melting through the mechanical devils. The remaining men scanned the smokey sky for their saviors. A yellow-orange and baby blue dot shot through the murky haze. As it got closer, the dots materialized into a yellow-orange and baby-blue LFO.

Hap smiled a genuine full grin. "Looks like reinforcements have arrived."

Running to the spot that the two LFO's were landing, Hap yelled back to the still stunned platoon. "Come on! Let's go greet them!"

AN- Sorry about not putting all the main characters in the first chapter. You will see soon why this is so. Please review, as this is my first ever fic.


	3. The Escape Plan

**Eureka 7- Crimson War**

**Act 2- The Escape Plan**

(AN: Sorry about the long time update. I felt that no one had interest in this fic, so I gave up for a while. However, I got a great review from ThirteenRoses, so I am restarting the fic again, as I have a little free time. So here is the third installment. Plz give constructive feed-back…because I really need it. )

Disclaimer: Oh come on…if I really owned Eureka Seven, you think it would have been over after 50 episodes?

Spinning in the air, two LFO's rocketed down to the earth, like hawks plummeting for their prey. One was the color of the bright sun, and the other of the baby-blue sky. Both zoomed down, intent on becoming the saviors of a group of would-be dead rebels.

"Hey honey, nice shot! Looks like we wiped out those losers!" yelled the pilot of the yellow-orange Terminus typeR606, pointing at the two blackish blue spots below them on the ground. The yell was amplified by the sensitive speakers on the man's headphones, and came out screeching into the ears of an unfortunate dark-skinned woman.

"Pipe down, Matthieu… You really shouldn't be proud of that attack. They were sitting ducks. Anybody could have pot-shot them," replied the ever strict and reprimanding pilot of the baby-blue typeR808 LFO. _'Geez, that guy always seems to get even more rambunctious during these little battles…_'

"Sure honey…" A light mumble about women with no sense of humor could be heard on the other side of the conversation. "Hey, but come on Hilda." A light whine emanated out of the radio speakers. "You would think that in all their training, those annoying KLF pilots would learn to scan the sky for incoming enemies. Shoot, if they were really that good, they would have taken to the skies the second they saw us on their sensors."

Sighing, Hilda countered. "Remember, it takes special people to pilot any LFO efficiently. Those KLF's were made for people with normal reflexes and skills, which explains why they don't react to situations as fast as us. It takes a lot of skill and natural talent to even control a LFO like ours. Those KLF's are not too much easier for normal pilots." Rubbing her temples, Hilda added in her mind, '_With the recent attacks and clashes against the Federation, the number of KLF pilots have really gone down, even on our side. Before, the average age of the pilots was in the late twenties. Now, I see corpses as young as 15 in the scattered remains of the blue mechs, littering the sides of the endless battlefields. These new pilots just don't have the experience to survive real battle encounters. Why, just yesterday-'_ A burst of static interrupted her thoughts. A few moments later, the voice of an excited Hap filled her cockpit.

"Great job guys! We sure were in a pinch. We got quite a few casualties down there, but I think we will pull through. Try landing on the fall side of the campus, near the rubble piles. It's a great cover opportunity." Smiling, Hilda replied, "Good to see you too Hap. Roger that. I will relay the message over to Mr. Clueless here. Over." An angry snort could be heard from the yellow-orange LFO. "Hey, I can still hear you guys. Oh, and I copy too, _Honey…_"

Hilda chuckled to herself. '_Its nice to have teammates that can still joke around and make me smile after all that had happened after Renton and Eureka left. I tell you, everything went from okay to hell in a bucket after those love-birds disappeared. Good thing we had some left over cash from the revolutionaries, or we would have never recovered the loss of the Nirvash and the "Devilfish". It still cost us a pretty penny to replace or repair all those bashed up LFO's. In the end, we also got a good supply of KLF's, though I still detest those ugly mechs. Holland always has to force us to ride them, 'cause that's the only way I will ever touch those things…'_

Realizing that her thoughts were straying again, she scanned the hospital area. From afar, the place looked okay, except for the marred up hospital grounds in the front, where mounds of gray and brown scattered the premises. Two smoking heaps and splattered red could be seen at the front gates, giving a good description of the short but intense battle that was played out moments ago. Hap was right; they_ were lucky_ tohave them pop out of the air when they did. From the looks of things, the invasion force was easily large enough to eventually overwhelm the small group of medics and militia left on the grounds.

With a grim face, Hilda flipped on the protection gear and got prepared for landing. She knew that when she got down, the sights would not be pretty.

-----------------------

Landing his bright craft, Matthieu immediately hopped out of his cockpit and rushed to wear he thought Hilda would park. As she landed and popped out of her LFO, Matthieu could tell that she did not like what she was seeing. He looked around to where Hilda was staring, and cringed. There were blood splattered everywhere on the hospital windows, along with grotesque human shapes hanging out of some of the window openings. A huge whole in the building exposed a small pile of human corpses, red as the scarlet flower. It was a sad sight. _'You think that you would someday get used to the sights and images of the war dead, but I always get a weird, sharp, empty feeling in my stomach every time I see a war victim. God… And the saddest thing is that this is just the beginning.'_ Matthieu was shaken from his depressing thoughts by the sounds of running coming from behind him. He waved at the mismatched group of battered militia, soldiers, medics, and the ever smiling Hap. It was nice to see that Hap still always smiled, even if they were somewhat fake most of the time now. '_War really wears a man down, doesn't?'_

Hap, flanked by two soldiers, one women and one man, were followed by two more armed soldiers and about five or so militia units and three medical staff. Matthieu quickly greeted the group, and allowed himself the time to introduce himself to the soldiers and learn that the female was Janice, a corporal who was second-in-command of the Rescue Platoon. The man on the other side was Sergeant Jack, and commanded the now four man platoon.

Once the formalities were out of the way, Hilda, now joining the assembly of troops, cut to the chase. "So, what's the plan, and what do we need to do? I don't mind hanging out here, but I think our welcome is worn out." Hap frowned. "There is not much we can do here. Once the enemy finds out their troops have been wiped out, they will definitely send in their elite troops to finish this place off. And I don't want to stick around when that happens. We need to evact all the remaining men and injured people out of here. So I devised a little diversion plan. Huddle up."

When all the ones that needed to hear were close enough, Hap continued. "Now, in normal conditions, it would be smart to take a convoy through areas that are protected and enclosed, so that the convoy can take cover from air assaults and have a more successful attempt at going undiscovered. However, for obvious reasons, that will not work here. There are anti-vehicle troops everywhere on the abandoned streets, and road-blocks and patrols are another hazard we would have to watch out for. Not to mention that the streets are just big enough for a determined KLF to get into and create a defense. As crazy as it may sound, that was the course we were going to take if we have left a few hours ago." Hap stopped as he felt the concentrated glares of all in the group. "What? I didn't hear any of _you_ step up with a better plan…" Before any of them could argue that point, Hap continued. "Anyway, we don't have to take that course of action, thanks to the appearance of our two Gekkostate members. Because of this unexpected air-cover, we can take a second, and much more appealing, option of escape. There is a straight route out of the hospital that leads to the backlands. These backlands has a dirt road that leads straight out of Hollo and into the Revolutionary base in the south. Normally, this would be suicide, as KLF and other air-borne enemies seem to take a liking in bombing the area, as would-be escapers like to use this no-man's zone for quick getaways. However, our two LFO's can provide air support and cover, and keep us from becoming craters in the ground. We will fill up four out of our six trucks with all the supplies and equipment that is valuable, and then get the twenty or so survivors of the attacks into the trucks. The medics can administer aid along the ride. The remaining militia will take up stations in the back of the trucks, and get ready to take out any stray enemies that try to pursue and attack us. Any questions? … Yes, Janice."

Janice cleared her throat, and spoke. "So, what are the two remaining vehicles for?" Hap grinned, and spoke in a happy manner. "Ah, you caught on. Those two vehicles will be filled with explosives, and put on a type of auto pilot. They will continue down the road until someone fires at them or the trucks ram into a barricade. Either way, they will hopefully cause a big enough distraction for our real convoy to escape." Matthieu interrupted, asking the obvious question: "Do we even have an auto pilot?" Hap smiled, "You'll see. Now, let's move out and start working. Let's go!"

A few hours later, two of the six trucks were filled to the brim with supplies, and important equipment. Now, the medics were helping the wounded and sick into the remaining two trucks for the convoy. As the militia and the platoon got on the trucks and into their positions, Hilda called Hap over. "Hap, I need to talk to you, before we go," Turning to Matthieu, she called, "You come too Matthieu."

As the three headed to a secluded spot about 50 feet away from the others, she turned to the two males. "What is it, honey?" asked Matthieu, clearly confused. Hilda replied, "It has to do with the Federation troops attacking the hospital. Even the most deluded troops and commanders would refrain from attacking hospitals that could very well be holding some of their own injured men. It doesn't add up. If anything, they should be trying to capture the building, not sending attack squads to destroy it!" She then turned to Hap, as if she demanded an explanation. Sighing in resignation, Hap answered her inquiry. "We were actually really fortunate. Until yesterday, we were having no problem. When Holland first sent me down here last month, I thought he had gone a little crazy. Why send your first mate down to an area that has so little to do with the war effort? Then the battle happened 2 weeks after that. That explained some of the reasons for the transfer, but it still felt to me that it was unnecessary for Holland to send down one of his most trusted advisors, and now high-ranking military staff, down to a potential war zone. That was until I saw one of the refugees." Hilda felt chills going down her back, and Matthieu gave an involuntary shudder. "Who did you see?" whispered Hilda, not really wanting to find out the answer.

Hap pointed to one of the girls in the waiting areas, about to board one of the trucks. Nothing different about her, nothing unusual at all, other than the fact that her eyes were closed. She seemed to feel the gazes at her, and turned her head toward them, and opened her eyes. Her eyes…they shot into the eyes of Hilda, pulling memories of a certain girl that was with them a few months ago.

Her eyes, they were the same as Eureka's.

**Haha…cliffy. Now you are forced to read on.**

**Now, you see that little button below this sentence…the one next to "submit review"? You will be blessed in making a child happy if you press that button and type into the popping up box. Try it! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
